The New Nanny
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Anne Fisher is a Nanny looking for a job she finds a job working for Maxwell Sheffield. She also finds love.


The New Nanny

Anne Fisher was a nanny in search of a job. So she walked around all the neighborhoods she knew but nobody was hiring.

Then she came on the house Of the Sheffield's. She swallowed hard, and knocked on the door.

The butler Niles answered the door, and let her into the house.

Niles "The New Nanny you hired Sir Anne Fisher."

Maxwell "Hello Miss Fisher."

Anne "Please call me Anne?"

Maxwell "Alright Anne you may call me Maxwell or Max." Anne "Max."

Maxwell "These are my children Margaret, Grace, and Brighton."

Anne "It's nice to meet all of you." Grace "It's nice to meet you too."

Niles "I'll show you to your room Miss Fisher."

Anne "Thank you Niles, and please call me Anne is Maxwell I mean Mr. Sheffield married?"

Niles "No he's widowed." Anne "Oh I'm so sorry." Niles "Mr. Sheffield is a good man."

Anne "I can see that." Niles "This is your room." Anne "Thank you." Niles "You're welcome."

Anne got settled in her new room, and then she sat down, and looked at the picture of her parents.

And wondered what they would think of her if they she was working as nanny to one the most richest, and handsomemest men in the whole world.

She sat there for good few seconds until there was knock at the door. It was the oldest daughter Margaret.

Margaret "Hi Anne." Anne "Hi Maggie is it alright if I call you Maggie?"

Margaret "Of course you can."

Anne "So Maggie what's it like living in this big house?"

Margaret "It's okay where did you live?"

Anne I used to live in a big farm house, then whenever moved here I lived in an apartment, and now I live here as a nanny.

Margaret "Has Niles told you about our mother?" Anne "Yes I'm so sorry."

Margaret "Thank you Daddy hasn't dated much since our mother passed away."

Anne"I know how your father is feeling my parents died not too long ago, and haven't forgotten them."

Margaret "I'm so sorry." Anne "Thank you." Margaret "It's time for supper will you join us?"

Anne "Yes I will." Margaret "Great come on there's plenty of food, and you can sit next to me."

Anne and Maggie went downstairs to the dining room, and then the two of them joined the rest of the family.

Anne suddenly felt part of a family again. After supper Anne returned to her room, and went to sleep.

Maxwell was in his office looking at his wife's Sarah's picture.

Thinking to himself if he should move on with another woman or if he should stay stuck in the past.

Then he thought about it a little while longer he decided that he would move on with his life.

He liked Anne but he wanted a little more time to get to know her better perhaps he would ask her out to lunch.

Meanwhile Anne was up late so she decided to grab a snack in the kitchen.

As she was just about to sit down at the table Maxwell walked into the kitchen.

Anne jumped with fright. Then she sat down, and Maxwell joined her.

Maxwell "Anne Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Anne "I'd love to."

Maxwell "Great." Anne "Where what time?" Maxwell "I'll surprise you."

Anne "I meet you at 7:00 PM tomorrow night."

Maxwell "Great see you tomorrow night." Anne "See you then goodnight Max."

Maxwell "Goodnight Anne."

Anne went to bed, and so did Maxwell.

The next day Anne spent the whole day getting ready for her lunch date with Maxwell.

7:00PM came around Anne was dressed in a black see threw t-shirt a black tank top, and black dress pants w/ her black dress shoes.

She walked into the kitchen and waited for Maxwell.

She waited a little while longer she went to turn on her heels whenever she saw a dim light coming from the dining room.

She walked into the dining room, and found that the table was set up with candles, and there was Maxwell dressed in one of usual suits.

Anne smiled, and then she blushed. Maxwell walked up to her, and helped her to the table.

He pulled her chair out for her. Anne sat down. They ate, they talked, and they flirted.

At end of their lunch date Anne and Maxwell danced. The two of them clicked.

Anne "Thank you Max I had a wonderful night tonight."Maxwell "So did I."

Maxwell "May I escort you back to your bedroom?" Anne "Of course you may."

Maxwell "You are the most beautiful woman I ever saw."

Anne "You are so handsome." Maxwell "Thank you."

Anne "Would you like to join me?" Maxwell "Yes I would."

Anne "Please come in?" Maxwell "Thank you."

Maxwell walked into Anne's room walked up to her, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Anne pulled back, and looked into Maxwell's eyes, and kissed him hard.

They back up until they landed on Anne's bed.

Hands were all over the place.

Before they knew it Maxwell and Anne were making love.

It felt so good to be so close to Maxwell.

Maxwell loved being so close to Anne.

Anne "Max your still here in my room in your house." Maxwell "Last night was amazing."

Anne "Yes it was I hope we can be together." Maxwell "I'd like that." Anne "You would?"

Maxwell "Yes I would." Anne "What will the children think of us being a couple."

Maxwell "I think they will be okay with it." Anne "I hope so I love those kids."

Maxwell "I think they love you."

Anne "You should go Max before someone catches you leaving my room."

Maxwell "You're right I'll see you later." Anne "See you later."

Maxwell left Anne's room they were smiling. Anne took a shower, and got dressed.

Then she walked into the kitchen. Niles had a goofy look on his face.

Anne looked at Niles strangely.

Then it hit her he knew. He knew that she, and Maxwell slept together.

Anne "Niles do you know something that you're not telling me?" Niles "Yes."

Anne "Spill your guts butler boy, and tell me."

Niles "You and Mr. Sheffield slept together." Anne "It's true I love him, don't say a word."

Niles "Who am I going to tell?" CC Babcock "Niles this coffee tastes like mud."

Niles "That's because it is mud." Anne "Nice one Niles." Niles "Thank you."

CC Babcock "Who are you?"

Anne "I'm the new nanny Anne Fisher you must be that nit wit partner of Max's CC Babcock."

Niles "She has a crush on Mr. Sheffield." Anne "I hate to break it to you Miss Babcock but Max already has someone in his life so get over him, and find someone who's not Max."

CC Babcock "Who is it?" Anne "Should we tell her Niles?" Niles "Yes we should."

Anne "It's me I'm the one Max has me in his life." Niles "Oh Miss Babcock would you like a tissue?"

CC Babcock "Yes." Niles "Here" (Niles hands CC one of his socks) Anne "Now if you excuse me I'm going to see Max."

Anne leaves the kitchen smiling, and laughing. And she heads to Maxwell's office.

She knocked on Max's office door then she entered it she walked up to Maxwell, and kissed him.

He kissed her back. Then he picked her up, and carried her to the sofa in his office then they continued to kiss eachother.

Maxwell "Good morning my darling." Anne "Good morning my love."

Anne "Niles, and CC know about us." Maxwell "Niles knows everything that goes on."

Anne "So he's like a gossip girl at a woman's hair dresser then." Maxwell "Yes."

Anne "I like Niles he's such a nice person." Maxwell "He is."

Anne "I love you Max."

Maxwell "I love you too." Anne "I've never been so happy."

Maxwell "Do I make you happy?"

Anne "Yes you do." Maxwell "We need to tell the kids." Anne "Let me."

Maxwell "Are you sure? Anne "Yes I'm sure." Maxwell "I'll come with you."

Maxwell and Anne walked out of his office, and found all three of his children in the living room.

Anne got down on her knees, and told the kids that she and their father were in love.

The kids gave Anne a hug, and then they gave their father a hug.

Maxwell and Anne left the children in the living room, and went back to his office to find CC packing her briefcase.

Anne "Leaving for good CC what a pity don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Maxwell "Be nice darling please stay CC were business partners." CC "I want to be more."

Anne "Not going to happen." Maxwell "At least keep working with me until you can find a new job."

Anne "If you're going to let her stay then I'm leaving." Maxwell "Anne please stay I love you."

Anne "I love you too Max, but CC Babcock wants you, and in the long run she'll win."

Maxwell "You're wrong there don't leave me please?"

Anne" I'll stay but if I catch her near you, and if you don't push her away I'm gone with the wind."

Maxwell "I'm glad you're staying I love you dearly." Anne "I love you Max."

Maxwell pulled Anne to him, and kissed her. She kissed him back then they held eachother.

CC stood there not believing any of what she just saw. She was just blew over by a 30 something nanny.

Maxwell and Anne were truly in love. Anne, and Maxwell began to talk about marriage three days later they were engaged. Anne spent time planning the wedding.

Niles "Good morning Anne." Anne "Good morning Niles." Niles "You look so happy this morning?" Anne "I am I'm getting married, and I'm also pregnant or at least I think I am I haven't taken the test yet." Niles "I'm so happy for you." Anne" Thank you I'm going to take the test soon." Anne ran upstairs to take the pregnancy test it was positive she and max were going to have a baby. Anne screamed yes then she ran downstairs to max's office she didn't bother to knock she just walked in she put a letter on Max's desk, and then she left. Max was on the phone he walked inside his office found the note. Meanwhile Anne was reading a book in the living room when ever Max walked into the living room he walked up to Anne pulled out of the chair she was sitting in, and held her then he spun her around. He was happy about the baby. Maxwell "Are we really having a baby?" Anne "Yes we are." Maxwell "I love you Anne." Anne "I love you Maxwell." Anne was so happy she was crying. Maxwell held Anne tightly to his body. The children were told about the baby they very excited they would be getting a new stepmother, and new brother or sister. Niles was happy for his boss, and his new friend. The next day Anne was dancing around to the song Living In A Box by Living In A Box.

Woke up this morning

Closed in on all sides

Nothing doing

I feel resistance

As I open my eyes

Someone's fooling

I've found a way to break

Through this cellophane line

Cause I know what's going on

In my own mind

Am I living in a box

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box

Life goes in circles

Around and around circulation

I sometimes wonder

What's moving underground

I'm escaping

I've found a way ...

I've found a way ...

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box (living)

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box (living)

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box (living)

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living am I living am I living

Am I living am I living am I living

(In a box)

Am I living am I living

Am I living in cardboard box

Am I living in a box

Am I living am I living

Am I living in a cardboard box

Am I living in a box

Maxwell watched Anne he really loved her. He had found his true love again, and he would never let her go. It was the day of the wedding Anne was warring a white wedding dress, and carrying white roses. She walked down the aisle to Maxwell once she reached them they joined hands. The priest read from the bible when it came to the rings part Maxwell put the ring on Anne's ring finger, and Anne put the ring on Maxwell's ring finger. Then they said I do. They were presented to everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield. They honeymooned in Europe. They enjoyed eachother's company. Anne loved being married to Maxwell and Maxwell loved being married to Anne they were very happy.


End file.
